Love Within Music
by juniorphua
Summary: Hatsune Miku, 2nd year transfer student, Otonokizaka High, Musician and Vocalist. Sonoda Umi, 2nd year student, Otonokizaka High, School Idol. Music has its charm, from being a filler in the background, to bringing 2 people closer, as Miku and Umi found out. Love for the art turns into close companionship, forming a bond between the 2 closer than friendship.
1. The New Student

Sonoda Umi, Otonokizaka High, 2nd-year student. A member of the Archery club and proficient in Kendo. A childhood friend of Minami Kotori & Kousaka Honoka, µ's physical trainer and Lyricist.

"Umi-Channnn~~!" a voice called from behind. Umi turned in response to the voice. It was Kotori, waving to her whilst walking in through the school gates. Next to her was Honoka, with her smile ever plastered on her face.

"Ah, Kotori, Honoka", Umi smiled to her childhood friends,"Good morning you two. It's still early, wanna go find the rest?" With bright enthusiasm, the two agreed, and the trio headed to the club room.

BAM."GOOD MORNING!" Honoka greeted everyone in the room as she slammed the door open. The girls in the room jumped from the shock caused by the door.

"Honoka! It's too early in the morning to be scaring people!" Umi scolded and planted a knife hand strike square onto Honoka's head. With Honoka holding her head in pain, she dragged her into the room and planted her into a chair, placed their stuff neatly in a corner, and took a seat. Whilst the girls were conversing, Umi noticed Eli and Nozomi were not present.

"Eli and Nozomi are busy?" Umi enquired.

"Yea, they had to settle some documents before school starts, apparently for a transfer student", Nico confirmed,"She is a 2nd year too, maybe she will be in your class, hmm?"

"Who knows, let's be sure to treat her good if she is yeah?" Umi replied. Kotori and Honoka nodded in agreement. The group spend the next ten minutes before class in the club room conversing and discussing.

"Be right back, toilet break", Umi got up and headed for the restrooms. Casually walking down the corridor, she turned towards the door to the restrooms. SLAM! Before she could pull open the door, someone swung the door open straight into her face.

"Gargh!" Umi exclaimed, grabbing her face in pain as she stumbled backwards and leant against the wall.

"O-Oh gosh. I-I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" A sweet, high-pitched voice apologised. Through blurred vision, Umi could make out a girl, about her height, and size, frantically spewing out gibberish. Her long, teal coloured hair extended down behind her calves, with the sides pulled back and tied to the top of her head, held up by a pleasant pink ribbon, keeping her hair nice and neat behind her head.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me", Umi finally replied, still groggy from the impact.

"Y-you sure? Y-you are s-still b-bleeding from your nose…" the girl inquired with a nervous tone.

"I've taken worse", smiled Umi, "Haven't seen you around school before, are you a transfer student"

"Y-yeah, I just transferred today", confirmed the girl, "My name is Hatsune Miku, you are a 2nd year too?"

"I'm Sonoda Umi, and yes, I am a 2nd-year student too", Umi introduced herself whilst adjusting her ribbon, "Welcome to Otonokizaka Academy". Umi reached out her hand towards Miku.

Miku shyly shook her hand, "Thank you Sonoda-San, please take care of me. I'll… wander around the school, for now, to get used to the environment before classes start"

"Alright, catch you later, Hatsune-San", the two girls waved to each other, as they went their ways. So she is the transfer student, Umi thought while using the restroom, a little cutie, if not a little clumsy. Finishing up and washing hands and face, she hurried back to the club room.

"Umi-Chan, you took a while…" Kotori asked Umi as she returned.

"Had a little incident in the bathroom, no biggie", Umi assured, "we should head to class, school bell is about to ring"

The girls agreed. They packed their belongings and headed towards their classrooms. Everyone in their seats, the ring of the school bell signals the start of the day. As the class settles down, the teacher addresses the class.

"Good morning class, starting from today, we have a new student joining us", she started, "She just transferred from another school, do treat her well, alright? Come on in and introduce yourself, my dear". She gestured for her to enter the classroom. As Umi expected, Miku shyly entered the classroom. She stepped up to the front to introduce herself.

"H-hello class, I-I'm Hatsune Miku, p-please take me under your care", she introduced herself. A murmur spread throughout the class. Miku, unsure what to think, took a quick scan of the class. Then, she saw Umi, her face lightened up immediately.

"Well done my dear, welcome. Go ahead and choose a seat", the teacher said. With a seat clear next to Umi, Miku knew her decision.

"I'll take the seat next to Sonoda-San", Miku replied, while smiling widely at Umi. Whispers started to spread among the classmates, as they turned and looked over at Umi, who has started blushing from the stares.

"Seems you made friends already. Have a seat", the teacher nudged Miku. Miku happily went over and took her seat.

"Alright class, settle down, let us begin", the teacher started the lesson. Umi smiled over to Miku, who was gleaming happily back. She really is adorable, Umi thought, shy, fragile and cute, looks like this is the start of an interesting relationship.


	2. Some Talents are Born Natural

Hatsune Miku, Otonokizaka High, 2nd-year transfer student. Younger sister of Megurine Luka, Elder sister of twins, Kagamine Rin and Len. Recent friend of Sonoda Umi. Musician and dancer.

"Hello?" Miku timidly voiced out as she peeked in through the opened crack in the clubroom door.

"There you are Miku, come on in!" came the all familiar voice of Umi. Miku's face brightened up and entered the room. She was greeted by Umi, Kotori and Honoka.

"Welcome to the clubroom room Miku!" Honoka welcomed her in her usual bubbly self, "Make yourself comfortable." Miku placed her bag in a corner of the room and took a seat. Kotori came over with a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Minami-San", said Miku as she took a sip, "Where are the others?"

"Just call me Kotori my dear, Nico-Chan should be coming around soon, the others will join us later after their classes and duties", replied Kotori with a smile.

It wasn't long before Nico strode into the clubroom, eyeballing Miku as she dropped her bag in the corner. Miku felt her stare pierce through her as Nico approached her, examining her from her eyes, then her nose, then her mouth.

"Miku, yes?" Nico finally addressed her.

"Y-yes, I a-am Miku, Hatsune Miku. Y-you're Nico-San, right?" replied Miku with a stammer.

"At your service!" Nico finally backed up from Miku's face, "Just Nico will do, welcome to the club", and she extended her hand to Miku. Feeling welcomed and calm again, Miku took her hand and shook.

Kotori proceeded to serve and refill tea to all of them and took her seat. Nico and herself went on to find out more about their new timid, teal-haired friend. Nico leant forward and planted her elbows on the table, cradling her head with the back of her interlocked hands.

"What do you do in your spare time Miku?" Nico enquired.

"Umm, I guess music, anything to do with music. And dance, I do dance too" came her reply. "I can show you if you wish."

"We would love to hear you play" Umi smiled to her and went to retrieve the guitar stored in the clubroom, "You might need to tune it again."

Miku took the guitar and began tuning it. Without a tuner readily available, she did it instinctively. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Going string by string, she played the free note for each of them, listening to their tunes intently. Each note spoke to her, telling her if their string is too loose or too tight. On completing the final string, she gave them a strum. The guitar replied with a pleasant tune.

Guitar tuned and ready, Miku went on to play and sing one of her favourite songs. The melody filled the room with an almost magical feeling.

Miku opened her eyes when her song was done. She was greeted with stares of awe from her audience of three, except it wasn't four anymore, but nine. The others have arrived, but Miku was oblivious to them whilst in her trance, playing her song. A whisper spread among the group, making Miku feel uneasy again. After a bit of discussion, Umi turned to her.

"Simply beautiful Miku, simply beautiful", she started, before rotating around the table to her side, "welcome to the club".


	3. Dinner

The day is finally at its end, and the club has found a new member. The girls had a productive bonding session together, and before long it got late. The girls left, one by one, till it is only Miku and Umi left.

"Heading home for dinner?" Umi asked Miku.

"Nope, my sister have some business to attend to and didn't have time to cook. She told me to get something before heading home. What about you Umi?" Miku returned the question.

"Same here, having dinner first, want to join me?"

"Definitely! How about at the cafe in the nearby neighbourhood? I heard it is a great place to relax and spend some nighttime there."

"Yes, it is, though, ain't it a little late for that?"

"It's Friday, we have plenty of time."

Umi pondered for a moment, before smiling at Miku with a nod. They packed up, grabbed their bags and went off to the lockers to change their shoes.

It was seven in the evening by the time they arrived at the cafe. The whitewash walls, dark marble floor and oak wood tables with green sofa chairs, it radiates a welcoming atmosphere. With no crowd there, a table was not hard to secure.

"Good evening young ladies. what might I get for you tonight?" the waiter inquired as he approached their table from the counter.

"Two Chicken curry rice and green tea, please," Umi replied.

"Coming up", the waiter collected their menus and strode off to the counter to settle their order. It didn't take long for their dinner to arrive, and they began filling their empty stomachs.

"Mmmm! This tastes great!" Miku exclaimed, her eyes shining with glee. Umi gave her a contented smile. Miku's smile has a certain charm to it, one that takes all your worries away the moment you see it. When dinner was done, the waiter came back with the bill and cleared their plates.

"My treat tonight," said Umi as she handed the money to the waiter.

"Thank you for your patronage, ladies. Take your time with your drinks, do let me know if you require my assistance," the waiter said with a smile, before heading back to the counter.

Just then, Miku's phone started vibrating. She rummaged through her bag to retrieve and check it. As she scrolled through the screen, she began giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Umi.

"Hehe, it's the group chat my family have. My little brother is teasing my little sister in the chat," Miku showed Umi the chat, which had a heavily edited photo of Miku's little sister, courtesy of her brother. Umi joined Miku her fit of giggles.

"You have a really interesting family," Umi commented after recovering from giggling.

"Hehe, well you could come over tomorrow to meet them, they would be thrilled to meet you," Miku replied as she wiped a tear from her eye, "We could finish our homework together."

It didn't take long for a beaming Umi to decide, "I would love to", was her answer. Miku was ecstatic and she clapped her hands around Umi's, squealing in a fit of delight.

"It's a plan then!" smiled Miku, her face seemingly gleaming under the overhead light. "It's getting late, shall we head home?"

"Yes we should, we have the whole day tomorrow anyway," Umi agreed. The duo hastily packed their stuff, thanked the waiter, and headed out into town. Together, they walked out to the traffic light where they had to split. They said their goodbyes and before heading their own ways, Umi sneaked a pat on Miku head. Miku, seemingly turning into a cat for a moment, snuggled against her side.

"Hehe, I have plenty more of that for tomorrow," Umi told Miku before she got too comfortable against her. Miku giggled and waved goodbye before crossing the road home. Umi stayed, watching from her side of the road. She watched until Miku disappeared around a corner before heading home herself, excited for the next day.


End file.
